Soul Eater
by evangerain
Summary: "Naruto..." jeritmu tertahan. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tubuhmu lunglai dan jatuh kelantai. Kau masih bernafas. Segera kuhujamkan pisau itu keperut hingga kedadamu. warning: blood inside. mature content. ancur dan pendek banget. RnR pliss


Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Malam ini, sesuai janji kau datang ke rumahku. Janjimu untuk makan malam di rumahku. Walaupun cuaca buruk kau tetap memaksakan diri untuk datang. Lihatlah rambut pink panjangmu yang berkilau indah itu. Hujan telah lebih dulu menyentuh kepalamu. Lihatlah kulit putihmu. Terlalu pucat karna dinginnya udara yang memelukmu. Lihatlah bibir ranummu yang menggigil itu. Dan lihatlah tubuh indahmu itu. Telah basah kuyup menampakkan lekuk sempurna bagian tubuhmu.

Kau hanya tersenyum saat kubukakan pintu rumahku. Oh Kami-sama, tega sekali aku membiarkan pujaan hatiku berdiri kedinginan diluar. Aku segera menarikmu masuk kerumahku yang hangat ini. "Duduklah" perintahku padamu sambil menunjuk sofa bewarna putih ini. Kau mengangguk menuruti perintahku. Aku segera beranjak kekamarku mengambil handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuhmu yang basah kuyub karna hujan. Kemudian kau tersenyum lagi saat kusodorkan handuk itu.

Aku hanya terpaku saat kau mengeringkan rambut panjangmu. Oh, ingin sekali aku yang melakukannya untukmu. Dan aku semakin terpaku saat kau mengeringkan bagian lain tubuhmu. Oh, ingin sekali aku menjamahnya. Oh sayang, aku ingin kau menjadi milikku seutuhnya. Malam ini sayang.

Tubuhmu sudah kering. Kau kembali tersenyum saat kuajak ke meja makan. Hidangan malam ini sudah kupersiapkan sejak awal. Dua buah lilin yang menerangi kita sudah kuletakkan di tengah-tengah meja, ya hanya untuk menambah kesan keromantisan. Segelas anggur juga sudah kusiapkan di samping piringku dan juga piringmu.

Kau sedikit terperangah saat menatap keahlianku menata meja. Kemudian kau duduk dikursimu dan aku dikursiku yang ada dihadapanmu. Sepiring steak istimewa telah tersaji dihadapanmu, begitu juga aku. Kau tersenyum lagi dan memasukkan sesuap demi sesuap potongan steak itu kedalam mulutmu. Kau tahu aku bukanlah ahli memasak. Kaupun juga tahu makanan siap saji ini kubeli direstoran siap saji. Tapi kau tetap memuji makanan ini.

Setelah makanan itu tandas, kau kembali bersulang denganku. Kutenggak habis minuman anggurku. Kau kembali tertawa dengan candaanku tadi. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul. Tawaanmu. Candaanmu. Ingin kurengkuh dalam hidupku untuk menghiasi hariku bersamamu selamanya.

Kau terdiam saat aku menatapmu. Menatap mata jademu yang indah itu. Kau kembali tersenyum. Oh sayang, kuharap senyumanmu hanya untukku seorang. Baiklah ini saatnya sayang.

Akupun berlutut di hadapanmu. Kau sedikit bingung padaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyamu padaku saat aku masih menatapmu dari bawah.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku selamanya, Sakura-chan." kataku sambil aku mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil bewarna hitam dan berbentuk hati dari balik saku celanaku. Kemudian perlahan kubuka kotak kecil itu. Isinya sebuah cincin. Cincin pengikat aku dan kau selamanya. Kau diam, terpaku.

"Kau bercanda Naruto?" tanyamu lagi.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku serius. Aku menginginkanmu. Aku mencintaimu." ungkapku sambil memegang erat tangan kananmu.

"Naruto, ini tidak lucu." katamu. Kemudian kau terkekeh. Aku hanya diam dan menatapmu.

"Ayolah. Kau hanya teman bagiku. Tidak lebih. Kau tahukan? Aku sudah menjadi milik temanmu." katamu. Kau terseyum saat menyebut kata "temanku".

Aku tahu siapa yang kau maksud. Si Uchiha itu. Aku tahu. Tapi aku juga mencintaimu. Toh si brengsek Uchiha itu telah meninggalkanmu. Kau masih saja berharap padanya.

Kau terkekeh lagi. "Ayolah Naruto. Hentikan ini semua." Kau semakin tertawa lepas.

Aku hanya terdiam menatapmu, masih setengah tidak percaya kau menolakku. Panas membara dari dalam dadaku. Hatiku terasa sakit saat kau terus membicarakan si brengsek itu. Dadaku sesak. Kepalaku seakan ingin pecah. Lalu aku meraih pisau yang ada dimeja itu. Dan tanpa perasaan apapun aku menusuk perutmu.

"Naruto..." jeritmu tertahan. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tubuhmu lunglai dan jatuh kelantai. Kau masih bernafas. Segera kuhujamkan pisau itu keperut hingga kedadamu. Kau menjerit bersamaan dengan petir dan gemuruh yang bersahut-sahutan. Aku menyeringai melihatmu bercucuran darah. Dan dengan satu koyakan dadamu membelah menampakkan organ dalammu. Aku mengecup bibirmu yang pucat. Aku menyeringai lagi dan langsung mengambil jantungmu yang sudah tak berdenyut lagi.

Oh, sayang. Kau sungguh cantik malam ini. Aku segera menggendongmu ke kamarku. Aku ingin menghabiskan malam indah ini bersamamu. Kau hanya terdiam saat aku menjamah tubuhmu. Kau hanya menatapku kosong saat aku memuaskan diriku dengan tubuh tak bernyawamu.

Pagi itu, kau masih berbaring di sampingku saat aku terbangun dari mimpi indahku.

"Selamat pagi sayang." ucapku dan mengecup bibir dinginmu. Kemudian aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan kembali ke meja makan. Ah, jantungmu masih ada di sana rupanya. Dan oh, darahmu mengotori lantaiku. Ah, biar saja, tetap indah dipandang. Aku duduk dikursi dan melahap jantungmu itu. Oh enak sekali ternyata.

Aku kembali ke kamar, tempat kau berbaring diranjangku. Dadamu yang berlobang itu, sebaiknya kujahit saja. Agar kau dapat melakukan apapun bersamaku. Baiklah cantik, hari ini dan seterusnya kau akan selalu bersamaku. Kau akan melakukan apapun bersamaku.

Ini malam kedua setelah aku memutuskan untuk menjadikanmu milikku. Tubuh indahmu kubiarkan berbaring diranjang.

"Sayang, aku ingin melakukan lagi denganmu." kataku. Kau hanya terdiam. Mata jademu tidak terpejam. Kau menatapku kosong.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku mau mandi dulu. Ah, sebaiknya kau tidak usah ikut. Kau tidur saja di sana menungguku." ucapku lagi. Kemudian aku masuk ke kamar mandi.

Aku selesai mandi dan akupun mengeringkan tubuhku dengan handuk. Hmm hei. Kau dimana sayang? Sepertinya aku tidak memindahkanmu. Aku khawatir kau menghilang. Aku keluar kamar. Dan melihat kau duduk dimeja makan. Hah? Sejak kapan mayat bisa berjalan. Aku mendekatimu, dan menatap wajahmu. Kau tersenyum padaku. Aku terperanjat. Kau hidup lagi sayang?

"Kenapa kau membunuhku Naruto?" tanyamu datar.

"A-aku..aku ingin kau menikah denganku." jawabku. Aku segera lari keluar rumah. Aku ketakutan. Aku takut kau akan membunuhku juga.

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga. Oh sial! Aku ada dimana? Aku berhenti saat aku melewati jalan yang tidak kuketahui. Aku melihat kesekeliling. Entahlah. Aku melanjutkan lariku lagi. Sial. Kau ternyata mengejarku. Kau bahkan tidak berlari. Kemudian aku berhenti lagi saat kulihat sebuah gerbang hitam yang menjulang tinggi. Eh, apa lagi ini?

Kau sudah dibelakangku. Aku tidak tahu dan berbalik tapi tanganmu sudah ada di dadaku. Kau menarik jantungku yang masih berdetak keluar. Aku melihatmu tersenyum melakukannya. Aku tumbang. Darah segar juga sudah membanjiriku. Aku melihatmu memakan jantungku itu.

Oh, kepalaku sakit. Dunia serasa berputar. Ah, aku melayang di udara. Dan tiba-tiba saja aku jatuh ke lubang besar. Panas sekali lubang ini. Aku mendengar teriakanmu lagi dimalam itu. Apakah aku sudah mati? Aku teringat pada malam itu. Malam saat aku membunuhmu hanya karna aku menginginkanmu. Aku menyesal? Aku menyesal. Tapi dendam sudah terbalaskan.

Kau berdiri dihadapanku. Dan tersenyum lagi padaku.

"Maafkan aku." Ungkapku menyesal.

"Kau menginginkan aku kan? Sekarang kita sudah sama-sama mati. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika kita tetap bersama." Ucapmu. Kau tersenyum lagi. "Nikahi aku sekarang" katamu lagi.

Aku terperangah. Tidak percaya dengan kata-katamu barusan. Kau ingin aku nikahi? Ah, baiklah. Asalkan kita tetap bersama. Kemudian kau langsung mengecup bibirku. Kau lumat, kau lahap.

Sayang, maafkan aku. Aku sungguh egois.

**FINISH**

A.N (Author Ngoceh):

Hohoho ancur seancur-ancurnya! Yah, fict ini terinspirasi setelah saia melihat video klip Avenged Sevenfold yg berjudul A Little Piece Of The Heaven. Yah, gak sama persis sih. Sedikit ku tambahin. Dan endingnya ancur banget.

Nyah..ya sudahlah, riview tetap ku nantikan..


End file.
